


False Bravado

by OwlEspresso



Series: Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: It’s perfectly natural to be afraid.





	False Bravado

**Author's Note:**

> For a series/event I'm doing on my tumblr, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/)!

In horror movies, the stereotypical jock was usually brash, loud, and brave to a fault. Often attempting to thwart the villain at every turn, willing to fight for his life and the lives of other victims. Their obnoxiousness usually gets them killed, but you suppose that kind of bravado is admirable, especially when faced with such risky conditions.

“Aaah!” Makoto downright squeals and darts behind you, his warm hands finding purchase on your shoulders. The actor in front of you, dressed a convincing zombie, groans gruesomely, before slithering back into the shadows. “That was so scary!”

You hadn’t expected Makoto to be so adamant about going through a haunted house. He always seemed to skittish when it came to anything involving horror, but when he spotted the attraction, he grabbed your hand and asked you if you’d go in with him.

Maybe he’s trying to conquer his fears. But if that’s his intention, it really doesn’t seem to be working.

“Do you want to leave?” You inquire, keeping your voice as level as possible. It’s hard to not sound amused when your boyfriend of 6’1” is cowering behind you, his shaky green hues fixed on the dim path ahead. One of your hands reaches for his own, removing it from your shoulder. You fingers intertwine seamlessly with his, and he seems soothed by the gesture.

“N-no!” He adamantly insists, but you can see clear doubt in his eyes. You know he hates these kinds of things, so his determination to stay puzzles you. Does he want to impress you? Or is he afraid that you’ll judge him if he wants to leave? The mere thought makes you frown.

“Are you sure?” While you could easily have smiled or chuckled at him, you don’t want him to feel like you’re making fun of him. It’s perfectly natural to be afraid. He shouldn’t be ashamed of it, “It’s okay. I’m not particularly into these, either. I won’t judge you, or anything.”

Whether you’re lying about your neutrality towards haunted houses or not doesn’t matter. You want to make sure he feels as safe as possible when with you. There’s a pause and he gives a small sigh.

“I guess I can’t get anything passed you, huh?” He murmurs, voice sheepish. “Yeah. Can we go?” His gaze darts towards the one of the many exit doors in the attraction, all made so people can easily leave should they get a little too scared.

“Sure,” You finally shoot him a gentle smile and he matches it, expression grateful. He doesn’t have to be so grateful. Partners should always be able to express their feelings without fear of rejection or mockery. “You don’t have to be ashamed of being afraid of things, Makoto,” You tell him as you lead him towards the door, gripping the handle, pushing it open, allowing the late afternoon sunlight stream over your face. “I want you to be comfortable no matter what we’re doing. So if there’s something you don’t want to do, don’t be afraid to say so.”

The door shuts behind you and you stride back out to the fairgrounds. The air is rife with the smell of sweet pumpkin pie and fresh apple cider. Hay bales are stacked against different booths as people sell their food and merchandise.

You’re caught off guard when he presses his lips to your cheek, turning your attention fully to him, away from your surroundings.

He says your name and a hesitant pause stutters his point, but his smile widens. It’s impossible to notice any of the sights and sounds around you when his dazzling smile fills your vision, rendering you quiet and awed.

“Thank you.”


End file.
